Daisy Johnson
Agent Daisy Johnson, formerly known as Skye and legally known as Mary Sue Poots, is a female Human, who is also a Inhuman and is a genius-level hacker and Starfleet Security Reserve operative. She was born to Calvin L. Johnson, a doctor working in China, and Mary Johnson, who was seemingly killed by HYDRA soon after Daisy's birth. Growing up an orphan juggled around by SSR, she adopted the name Skye and worked for the Rising Tide "hacktivist" group so she could reveal the truth about the existence of aliens and superheroes to the world. When she appeared on SSR's radar, Phil Coulson recruited her into his team. However, the real reason why she agreed to join SSR was to discover the truth about her lost parents. She joined them as a consultant, becoming a valued member of the team throughout the course of their missions. Skye finally gained official SSR membership just before the hunt for the Clairvoyant. After the events of the HYDRA Uprising, she joined the rest of her team in going off the grid. Skye was devastated when she learned that fellow agent Grant Ward was a HYDRA operative, and she joined the team in defeating the Centipede Project and John Garrett. Powers and abilities Powers Daisy Johnson is an Inhuman who achieved her genetic potential after undergoing Terrigenesis and gained superhuman powers. Due to an inhibitor implanted in her neck by the Kree Watch, for a period of time, Johnson was unable to use her powers while the inhibitor was active. Leo Fitz later removed the inhibitor against her will, restoring her powers. *'Vibration manipulation': Daisy Johnson gained the ability to manipulate and enhance vibrations which can produce effects such as earthquakes and shockwaves when she was exposed to the mist from the Terrigen Crystals within the Diviner. According to Gordon and Jiaying, she is able to sense and tap into the vibrations energy of everything around her. Her powers are connected to her heart rate, and as a negative result she can lose control of her powers whenever her heartbeat increases during stressful situations. Johnson's body is able to withstand enhancing and releasing intense vibrational waves, however attempting to forcefully internalize or hold back her powers will put an excessive strain on her body and may lead to internal injuries like ruptured veins, hairline bone fractures, or other severe consequences, which requires her to use casts created by Jemma Simmons. When focused, her abilities' extend to the point that she can create both force barriers and powerful concussive waves of sheer force. After learning about her powers from Jiaying, Johnson achieved greater control over her powers and no longer loses control of them. She first used them to cause a controlled avalanche, and again to make several glasses of water ring, but ultimately ended up shattering them. During the opening of the War against the Inhumans, she made an attacking agent's gun vibrate apart and defeated Melinda May with a concussive blast. Since sound is the vibration of air molecules, Johnson is acute to sounds that other people can not hear; when the Monolith was opened, Johnson heard sounds that Phil Coulson and Bobbi Morse did not. Soon after, she generated an earthquake via concussive blasts to heavily damage the Playground. She also restricted Leo Fitz's breathing. When the Playground was invaded by the Life-Model Decoys, she could sense that Jemma Simmons was not a decoy by sending vibrations through her body, which allowed Johnson to feel Simmons' bones. Her powers can also be used sub-consciously as seen when the Remorath were transporting her to Taryan, she managed to break the device subduing her whilst her physical body was rendered unconscious. **'Concussive blasts': Perhaps her favorite technique, Johnson is able to generate and focus powerful concussive waves of vibrating air in the form of directed concussive blasts at her enemies. The effects of her blasts can vary from being weak enough to only knock opponents into walls and shatter windows, to strong enough to break a Kree Reaper's arm, crush Gideon Malick's skull, heavily damage an LMD of Melinda May, explode a Vrellnexian, destroy massive areas of concrete roads, send shuttles flying, knock back a grenade fired from a grenade launcher, destory a portion of a hospital floor, push a shuttle into the sea, and heavily damage the Playground by directing them into the ground, which caused the ground to shake. Johnson also uses her blasts in battle to block blows from opponents such as Hive. During her time as a vigilante, Johnson also learned to use her concussive blasts to propel herself in the air and cushion her falls, such as when she did to evade SSR and also catch a sniper when he failed to assassinate Jeffrey Mace. She was also able to concentrate her concussive waves. in her hands before releasing them in a massive shock wave, destroying Phil Coulson's LMD and Alphonso Mackenzie's LMD in the process. Johnson is also able to use her shockwaves to apply enough pressure on viscous matter such as Gravitonium, that it would compress to a degree that would otherwise be unachievable. Johnson could also use her powers to resuscitate Lincoln Campbell by sending weak concussive pulses to his heart. Johnson was also shown to be able create cushioniong platforms of conscussive force, such as when she stopped Rosalind Price's fall. **'Vibration absorption': Johnson is also capable of absorbing vibrations, as seen in an episode when she absorbs an earthquake, and when used in conjuction with her gauntlets, she is able to absorb a larger quantity of vibrations, but can only hold them so so long and must release them or she risks causing irreparable damage to herself. **'Disintegration': Daisy can cause molecules to vibrate violently enough that the bonds between them are destroyed, causing whatever she is using her powers on to disintegrate into the atmosphere, such as when she dissintergrated an entire army of Shrike in a matter of seconds. Former powers *'Artificially enhanced physiology': After injecting herself with the Centipede serum, Johnson experienced heightened abilities. **'Power augmentation': During her final battle with Glenn Talbot, she was easily overpowered by him. Using the Centipede serum containing Jiaying's DNA that she found in her gauntlets, she injected it into herself and her power was enhanced, sending out a vibration strong enough to push Talbot out of the atmosphere in seconds, eventually leading to his death in space. Abilities *'Master hacker': Johnson is a highly skilled computer hacker with a wide range of contacts through the Rising Tide hacktivist group. On many missions, these skills were utilized for intelligence gathering and data interpretation. Phil Coulson put her in charge of the Clairvoyant mission because she "sees things in unique ways" and was a master at pattern recognition and analysis; in other words, she picks up on patterns that others do not notice. *'Thief': Johnson also had pickpocketing skills, managing to steal Michael Peterson's ID in Los Angeles, and a set of keys from an Italian train Conductor without being noticed. *'Expert markswoman': Skye's hesitation toward using firearms subsided following her training with Melinda May, as demonstrated by her using the Taser Projectile Launcher against Carl Creel and later as she used a sniper rifle against Donnie Gill. Skye displayed her impressive skills in conjunction with her close-range combat and tactical training, enabling her to take down several HYDRA operatives with only a pistol. *'Master martial artist': Skye was taught to fight by her S.O., using moves and skills comparable to May. Skye was able to have a prolonged battle with Agent 33, a person who gave May a good fight. After further training, Skye was able to disarm and defeat a skilled agent in battle. Skye displayed her impressive skills in conjunction with her marksmanship and tactical training, enabling her to take down several HYDRA operatives with only a pistol and her combat training on two separate occasions. Johnson's fighting style is comprised of kickboxing, boxing, krav maga, and jiujutsu. During the opening of the War against the Inhumans, Skye was able to effortlessly defeat a SSR agent and hold her own against Melinda May for a time. Later, during the climax, Johnson was able to defeat two out of five Alisha Whitley duplicates before being defeated by her superior numbers. A year following Skye was stated, following Bobbi Morse's resignation, that she was the only agent beside May, capable of taking out a room of HYDRA agents, solo. Johnson was able to briefly hold her own against a Kree Reaper, and with the aid of her power, was able to defeat him. As a testament of her skills, Johnson was able to have a prolonged battle with Hive, who had the abilities of Grant Ward, a man who had rivaled both Melinda May and Bobbi Morse in combat, combining her skills in martial artist and vibrational powers in close combat. Johnson has even been able to outskill the Kree warrior Sinara, and even held her own against three Chronicom hunters despite being under the effects of an extraterrestrial drug. *'Expert spy': Skye is highly trained in deception, as she managed to trick Grant Ward to reveal all he knew about her father, before SSR transferred him into Christian Ward's custody. Even before her training, Johnson was able to infiltrate a party hosted by Ian Quinn using her allegiance with the Rising Tide. *'Expert tactician': Skye learnt to assess threats as she entered a location, scanning for exits and the type of weaponry the guards carry, even attempting to assess the personalities and skills of the people in her environment. Grant Ward commented on her ability that Johnson gained when he brought her to the Ponce de León Theater‏, and General Hale praised her ability to make difficult choices, and declared her to be powerful, intelligent, and calculating; in her opinion she was the optimal candidate for Project Destroyer of Worlds. Category:Humans Category:Inhumans Category:Starfleet Security Reserve personnel Category:Coulson's team members